Troy's exgirlfriend
by x0sweetdr3ams0x
Summary: so troy and gabriella are in the summer before junior year. Troy finds out that his old girlfriend melissa has just come back and became friends with sharpay...what could happen, to find out just read...oh yea and this is my first fanfiction so idk lol so
1. surprises can lead to bad things

So troy and Gabriella are in the summer before junior year. Troy finds out that his old girlfriend Melissa has just come back and became friends with Sharpay...what could happen, to find out just read...oh yea and this is my first fan fiction so idk lol sorry :)

Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella's were at the beach before school started so they can enjoy the last days of summer. Troy looks at the entrance to see if Chad and Taylor were there yet but he found someone else...  
"oh great I can't believe it she's here" Troy said.  
"Who troy? Whose here?"  
"Oh it's no one special" he thinks to himself that hopefully she won't come over and say hi...  
"Troy, you know you can tell me..."  
"Okay you might not be too happy about her. Her name is Melissa and she used to be my old girlfriend..."  
"troy, how could you?"  
"Gabriella, its over it was over along time ago, now I love you..."  
As soon as Troy said that...Troy had realized that Melissa was standing right there when he said that...  
"So who's this troy?" said Melissa  
"this is Gabriella."  
"Hi Gabriella..."  
Gabriella didn't say anything she was completely silent... after Melissa left she went over and sat next to sharpay after Melissa went over and sat next to sharpay Taylor & Chad came over and sat next to Gabriella and troy.  
"The least you could've done was say hi to her"  
"Troy I couldn't, I mean I just couldn't"  
"What's wrong" said Chad  
"You remember Melissa?" Troy said.  
"Yea what about her?" Chad answered.  
"Yea well she's here..." Troy told him.  
"Oh that cant be too good"  
Gabriella had gone up to the boardwalk to just think this all through...Taylor had gone with her.  
"no its not now Gabriella is freaked and won't even talk to me..." Troy said

that's the end of chapter one..


	2. apologies & hope

Troys POV-

Great tomorrow's the first day of senior year, my girlfriends not talking to me.. and my ex- girlfriend is back in the school & she is talking to me, great...just greaaaat.. i think i'm going to call gabriella and see if shes okay, i picked up my phone and dialed her number...but did she answer no, so i jst left a voice mail. _"hi gabriella, i'm really sorry for what happened back at the beach...i get it, your mad at me but please forgive me... i seriously had no idea she was ever coming back and to tell you the truth i wish she never did.. well i guess i'm gonna go, pleaaaaase call me back." _i hope she listens to it, better yet.. i hope she calls me back, i really do. I think im going to call chad and see what hes up to. "hey chad, whats up?" "hey, not much really...hows the whole gabriella thing?" "i really dont know, i just left a message on her phone but idk if she'll call me back." "well i hope it works out for you." "yea, that would be nice..." "yea...so are you ready for our first day of officially being seniors?" "yea, i if i have to be haha" "wonder how the team's gonna turn out this year." "yea, i wonder" "are you sure your okay?" "i'm fine" "no, your not fine...its gonna be okay" "yea but what if it turns out, she hates me..." "she wont hate you, just talk to her tomorrow at school." "i guess, well i think im going to go and get some rest for the big first day of being seniors!, haha" "haha yea i think i'm gonna get some sleep to, i'll cya tomorrow." "yea cya tomorrow" with that i hung up the phone...and went to bed.

Gabriella's POV-

So, tomorrow's the first day of school, and i'm not talking to troy. i do have my reasons, but i dont know... it is pretty stupid for the reason i'm mad at him, and wait... my phone just beeped: _1 new voicemail_ i called the voice mail and the message was from troy : "_hi gabriella, i'm really sorry for what happened back at the beach...i get it, your mad at me but please forgive me... i seriously had no idea she was ever coming back and to tell you the truth i wish she never did.. well i guess i'm gonna go, pleaaaaase call me back." _ maybe i should call him back, or should i just wait for school tomorrow, hmmm...i think i'll call him now, but what if he's asleep...i mean it is a school night, wow that feel's weird to say...considering its been 3 months since we had school. maybe i'll call taylor or kelsi first. nah ill call troy and if he doesnt answer his phone i can just leave a message. i dialed troy's number and his phone rang a couple of times but he didnt pick up. _"hey troy, its gabriella... i got your message so i figured i would call you back i was mad at you before, but i think i got over it... i hope you get this and you shouldn't be the one who is sorry, i should be the one sorry because it wouldn't of hurt to at least say hi... i mean seriously, haha yea well i'll guess i'll cya tomorrow at our fisrt day of school, oh joy... i'm so looking forward to it, haha no not really. well anyway, i love you...bye!"_ with that i hung up the phone and went to bed.

well thats chapter two for ya, and yea its been a while since ive updated but i kinda forgot i had started to write this story but then i was bored today and i was looking at "my story list" so yea i decided to update!! well anyway yea i hope ya liked it 3 please R&R and remember I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!


End file.
